overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord II Episode 10
"Disturbance Begins in the Royal Capital" (王都動乱序章 Ōto Dōran Joshō) is the tenth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on March 13, 2018. Summary Sebas Tian is called before Ainz Ooal Gown, who has brought with him Demiurge, Victim, and Cocytus. Seeing Sebas sweating, Ainz tosses a handkerchief to his feet. Solution Epsilon brings Tuare per Ainz's orders. Demiurge readies to use Controller Magic on her, but Ainz permits her to stand of her own will as she is brave enough to look Ainz straight in the face. Given that Sebas was ordered to be discreet in his information gathering but has brought unwanted attention, Ainz will forgive him if he kills Tuare. Stunned by this order at first, he seriously attacks her as she readies herself for death and fully trusting of him. Mid-attack, Cocytus blocks him as this was a test, confirming to Ainz that the attack was unquestionably a killing blow as ordered, proving Sebas' loyalty is unfeigned. Determining that enough information was gathered, Ainz declares the mission complete and vacates with Victim to Nazarick. Sebas does not offer an apology to Tuare, instead offering to petition his master for memory alteration magic for her to live peacefully among humans. However, she does not wish to leave, as her life was small and difficult. Even growing up, she was always hungry as the feudal lord of her land took most of the crops grown, leaving her people with next to nothing. But serving under him and his kindness, she wants to continue as a maid so long as she can still be with him. Sebas then decides to ask Ainz to allow Tuare to continue under his care as a maid in Nazarick, but only if she has no human world attachments. Tuare's only attachment is her little sister. Sebas goes to petition Ainz, and before he goes, Tuare kisses him. Sebas returns to the meeting room, teased by Demiurge for his flushed face. Ainz returns, asking if Demiurge is satisfied by the test. As Sebas wanted to overwrite her memories, Demiurge proposes killing her for making certain no knowledge of them is leaked; which is rejected by Ainz, not wanting to kill needlessly with nothing to gain from it. When discussing where to have her, Sebas opts to have her serve as his maid- stunning the others in the room. As Sebas pleads his case, Demiurge is quick to point the negatives of his decision and as they argue, Momonga remembers Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle arguing over which mission with the best drop rate to take on. Returning to the present, Cocytus interjects that the both of them stop arguing in front of Ainz, but he is happy for this nostalgic bickering. As he laughs, the same aura that quells him asserts, and he calmly asks for Tuare to return to pass his decision. When seeing her resemblance and hearing her full name, Ainz asks if she desires to move to the great tomb- she would if Sebas were there. Ainz decides she will be a provisional maid, removing Sebas as the Pleiades Leader, and activate Aureole Omega to take over. All sentries withdraw and Tuare is granted the protection of Ainz's name. Before their departure, Demiurge requests grain for the omnivore, Abelion Sheep and Ainz has Sebas procure the supply from the capital. Alone, Demiurge asks if Ainz knew the girl, replying he knew her sister and has her diary which provided him with a greater knowledge of the New World, feeling indebted and wanting to repay her kindness by protecting Tuare. Demiurge lastly requests Ainz to examine a location, under the belief it will bring benefit to Nazarick. The next morning, Sebas and Solution are off to acquire the grain for Demiurge, leaving Tuare alone to tend to the mansion. Elsewhere, Princess Renner holds a meeting on the Eight Fingers with Blue Rose, as Climb helped capture Cocco Doll, head of the slave trade division. Due to such a blow to the syndicate, the raids are scheduled for the same day so as to attack Eight Fingers while they're still vulnerable. As the time table is shortened, Renner brings in Marquis Raeven alongside Prince Zanac for enlisting soldiers for the raids. Her eldest brother, Barbro has a drug trade stash with Eight Fingers, they now have eight raids to plan; and as Six Arms are Adamantite level fighters, Marquis Raeven asks to bring in another Adamantite Team; Renner also shows she had an ace as well, Gazef Stronoff. By day's end, Sebas and Solution return to the manor, finding a note by Six Arms that states that they took Tuare to their base, demanding Sebas come alone. Solution reminds Sebas of Ainz's decree, and the Pleiades message their master. As Ainz is preoccupied, he relays to Albedo to send support to Sebas. While she questions saving an inferior being like a human, Ainz had promised her his protection in his name, and demands support; Albedo relents and moves to send reinforcements for Demiurge to command onsite. After communications to Ainz end, Albedo privately remarks her thoughts that his renaming of himself after the guild is ridiculous. The guild flag lies on the floor, having been replaced on the wall by the original Momonga banner. Major Events * Sebas Tian's loyalty to Nazarick is cleared. * Tuare is declared under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Leadership of the Pleiades is transferred from Sebas to Aureole Omega * Princess Renner reveals her true nature to Marquis Reaven and Prince Zanac. * Tuare has been kidnapped by Eight Fingers. * Ainz orders his subordinates to rescue Tuare and destroy Eight Fingers. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Pandora's Actor (Disguised as Ainz) * Demiurge * Victim * Cocytus * Tuareninya Veyron * Ainz Ooal Gown * Touch Me (Flashback) * Ulbert Alain Odle (Flashback) * Bukubukuchagama (Flashback) * Peroroncino (Flashback) * Ninya (Flashback) * Tina * Tia * Evileye * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Gagaran * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Climb * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Gazef Stronoff * Albedo New Characters * Aureole Omega (Mentioned) Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * There are no martial arts used during this episode. Skills/Tier Spells * Greater Teleportation Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * There are no new locations introduced during this episode. Anime Notes * The scene of Sebas picking up the handkerchief to wipe his sweat is skipped. * Tuare didn't fall on her knees after Cocytus stopped Sebas' punch. * During the flashback of Touch Me and Ulbert arguing with each other, Yamaiko, Punitto Moe or any other guild members weren't shown. Only Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino are shown in this episode. * Aureole Omega's name was mentioned by Ainz during the transition of the Pleiades as the new leader. * Ainz didn't tell Demiurge about Akemi visiting Nazarick as a guest in the past. * Climb was outside the room during Renner's meeting with Blue Roses. Gallery pl:Odcinek 10 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes